I Promised
by girturtle
Summary: KaixRei One-Shot, How far would you go to keep a promise you made to the one you love?


Okeeeey! This is my first time anything this Dramaish so be nice k? And of course it's KaixRei D!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Beybladeand I never will sigh

Go read Now and enjoy D!

-----------------

The sky draping over me was a midnight sky. Moon and stars covered by its veil.

The heavens' above me seem to be crying. I listen to their sorrowful moans on the night's wind.

I ask myself for what reason they were crying.

I force myself to tear my ears from their sound. I try to take a step forward to better see my surroundings. But I'm not able to. I froze.

Before me was young man. He wore a black trench coat, but even with it on I could tell he was a well-built man. In the dark, it was hard to see his face, but I could distinguish two blue triangles on each side of his face. Why did this man seem so familiar?

I squinted my eyes to better see his face. I gasped. Those eyes. Crimson eyes. They seemed to bore right into my soul. Those eyes spoke of anger, hurt, and the last thing that shocked me was the last trait...

...love?

A memory started to come back to me. I was standing in a rose scented room. Candle light was the only source of light. A table was set up with priceless china and there were roses set in the middle. I saw a figure balancing plates on both hands walking from the kitchen to the table.

It was me.

I wasn't wearing my normal white Chinese outfit that I usually wore. It was the same basic design, but the color was a maroon shade and the sash was a black silk. My hair was out of it's binding, and was in a loose braid. There was a smile across my face that never seemed to fade. I still couldn't recall why I was so happy.

Then, I saw the young man that I was looking at walk into the room. He was soaked head to toe from the pouring rain outside. He hung up his coat and he was walking over to me. He was wrapping me in his embrace and quickly placed a kiss on my lips.

Both of us were walking over to the table and sat down. Words were exchanged about each of our day's events. Soon after, the food was finished and I saw myself look into his crimson eyes...

Those eyes...

Something snapped me back to reality and I was back looking at the young man. I sighed. This nagging in the back of my head was really getting annoying. I know I'm connected to this man...but by what?

Rivalry?

Friendship?

...Love?

My eyes widen a bit as I realize who was standing in front of me. I was about to shout out to him, but he started to move.

He kneeled down and was holding his head in his hands. He was...

...crying.

But why? He never cried before. At least I never saw him cry before this.

Before I get to start racking my brain for more answers, a flash of white silver comes out of his right coat pocket. His shaking hand pulls it up, right in front of his beating heart.

I start to scream and yell to try to get his attention, but it all goes unnoticed. He presses the silver blade into his chest. My screams turned into weeps as I mourn the loss of my forgotten love.

I was so lost in my sobs that I almost ignored a light squeeze on my right shoulder. Obviously, someone was trying to get my attention. Anger soon filled my heart. Couldn't this person see I was crying over my lost love? Rage steadily burning within my I snapped my head around to tell this person to back off!

As soon as my eyes reach the other's gaze, all anger vanished, all replaced with hope and confusion. For the figure behind me was the one I had only seen moments ago slide the steel blade into his heart. Joy quickly filled my heart as I silently gaze into his own crimson eyes.

He seemed to wake up from his trance-like state and immediately wraps his arms around my waist and started to whisper soft loving words in my ear.

I was soon took over by a state of confusion. How was my loving holding me in his embrace when his lifeless body was on the ground ten feet away.

"How?" I silently whisper.

He carefully lets go of me and looks down to meet my gaze. With one more reinsuring glance, he takes me by the hand and starts leading me to his dead, now bloodied body. At the sight of the body, I turn my head and bury it into his chest, not wanting to look at it. He tells me not to be afraid and to lift my head to not look at the body but what the body was laying in front of.

I turn my head out of his warm chest to see his outstretched arm pointing to a beautiful marble tablet lodged into the ground.

It Read:

R.I.P

Rei Kon

1988-2010

I gasped.

It couldn't be…

..I..i was…dead?

I turned my head around to face his. He must of notice my questionable glance because he nodded.

So it was true…I was dead. I feel tears streaming down my face, no matter how much I tried to keep them in. He again pulled my into his embrace. Neither of us spoke, just trying to figure out the events that just displayed.

"Kai?" I finally spoke.

I didn't get to asked my question for he already said the answer.

"I promised, I'd always be with you."

-------------------

Tada! D! Okeeeeeeeey, this was my first shot at writing a Beyblade fic and a yaoi fic for that matter () I hope I didn't make it really confusing and stuff XO. Oh well I tried !

Please Review and tell my what ya think It would be very much appreciated D! Please no flames but constructive criticism is welcomed D (I think I need it, considering I need a building block to work off of…) oh yeah! If there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar wise, could you so nicely point them out so I could revise it thankies

Anyway, I might post a second part to this is Kai's POV… but we'll just see what you think. Tell me if I should or not? Kk? Mmk!

Buh Byes !

girturtle


End file.
